


Day 128 - Trapped

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [128]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Closets, Cupboard, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Things that happen in a dark cupboard should probably better stay there.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 128 - Trapped

“Ow!”

“Sorry.”

“Move over.”

“No, stop moving.”

“Whoever this is, stop shoving!”

“Get off my foot!”

“Not unless you take your elbow out of my ribs.”

“I can’t. Because _someone_ handcuffed me.”

“You were tampering with the evidence.”

“That’s my job!”

“Tampering with evidence is your job?”

“Very funny.”

“Hang on, are those my cuffs? I have a key!”

“Ow.”

“Sorry. Whose bum is that?”

“Oy! You lot! Can we act like adults and get out of here?”

Everybody shut up and stopped moving. Lestrade found his keys and unlocked Anderson’s handcuffs, who in turn pulled his elbows to his sides. Sherlock decided not to get off Anderson’s foot for a while longer. John felt like a babysitter.

It took them more than twenty minutes to get out of the cupboard and when they finally managed to open the door, Sherlock probably wasn’t the only one thinking about handcuffing Anderson again. He certainly wasn’t the only one wishing for a gag.

“I never want to be locked in a dark cupboard with the three of you ever again.”

“Rest assured that the feeling is mutual.”

John and Lestrade shared a weary look as Sherlock and Anderson immediately started bickering again. Then Lestrade grinned and patted John on the shoulder.

“Come on, mate. There’s a pub over there. Let’s have a beer!”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'still/ staying still'.


End file.
